


BTS - If they made a sex/intimate tape with their girlfriend (and how the fans would react if it were leaked)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [7]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fans, Fanservice, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Tape, fans reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: BTS make a sex/intimate tape with their girlfriendsThe girls mentioned in this fic are part of our headcanon masterlist - this is particularly relevent for Suga's girlfriend, Jeong-sun, who we have written about quite a lot and Jungkook's girlfriend is his 1st girlfriend which predates his encounter with IU





	BTS - If they made a sex/intimate tape with their girlfriend (and how the fans would react if it were leaked)

**V**

He grabbed the strap of his Canon camera from the bed stand and brought the black bulky object to his face, flipping the slider button from photo to video as he bent down towards the naked figure on her hands and knees on the carpet below him. The only part of her which wasn’t bare was the gemstone necklace around her neck which adorned her upper chest.

“Spread your thighs.” He commanded, causing the girl beneath him to look back over his bare shoulder at him. She noted the camera and turned back to face away from him, spreading her thighs further apart and arching her back. Taehyung licked his lips absently as he peered through the little digital screen on the camera and brought the lens down to focus on the pink slit between his girl’s thighs. He reached out his other hand and brushed her slick folds with his thumb. He wasn’t sure, afterwards, why he had the urge to pick up the camera and start filming. He had already been fucking his girl on and off for the past twenty minutes and their bodies both glistened with a thin layer of sweat. She had just sucked him particularly well, taking his entire length into her mouth all at once and refusing to pull away until her eyes had been streaming; causing streaks of black eyeliner to cascade down her flushed cheeks. The effect made her look like a particularly archaic bohemian street walker. Taehyung thought she looked incredibly beautiful. She moaned as he pushed his thumb against her opening before withdrawing quickly and spanking the flesh on her arse cheek. She gasped at the impact as the harsh noise echoed around the room. Taehyung bent down to the flesh which was now turning a rosy shade of pink and bit the skin lightly with his open mouth, leaving fresh imprints.

“You’re so sexy…” He moaned, spanking the other cheek, now at close range. He sat on the floor behind the girl, placing the camera on the floor – half forgotten, and pulled her closer by the hips with both hands; burying his head in her folds. He licked the warm skin around her cunt as he pushed his head closer. She moaned as he pushed his tongue into her entrance and sneaked his other hand around to pet her clit gently. He pulled away. “You’re cunt is dripping wet.” He muttered, stating the fact. She gasped in reply. He remembered the camera and brought it back up to her, using two fingers to push aside her pink folds and show her entrance; glistening with juices. “My pretty little slut…” He dipped two fingers into the tight space up to his knuckle before withdrawing them; admiring the clear liquid which had pooled on them. “So wet and tight for me.”

He stood up before she could reply, carrying the camera with him. He replaced his hand with his cock on her bare backside and raised the camera absently to point at the girl’s bare back below. She gasped as he entered her roughly and wrapped his spare arm around her stomach.

He fucked her for an unknown amount of time; the echoes of his thighs slapping against the roundness of her arse filled the bedroom mixed with their moans. He almost forgot about the camera; keeping it held at chest height. Eventually, he pulled out and she turned around automatically, her hands brushing the scratchy carpet and she crawled over to him. Without asking, she took him back into her mouth and he moved the camera down without thinking, to capture her from the side. Her lipstick smeared lips wrapping around his cock filled the little screen as she moved up and down at a moderate pace, keeping her eyes closed to concentrate on the task at hand.

“You’re so beautiful…” He groaned, moving the thumb on his spare hand down to brush her wet cheekbone. She briefly opened her eyes to gaze up at him before moving her hand to his stiff member to jerk him quickly as she moved her pouty mouth up and down his length at a faster pace. He kept his hips still at first but soon began to jolt quickly into her mouth. He wrapped his hands tightly in her hair and pushed her closer momentarily before pulling out completely and letting go. Feeling the start of his climax, he grabbed his cock in his spare hand and began to pump roughly, spilling himself onto the girl’s bare breasts. Quickly, she pushed her cleavage together to capture the stream of fluid as it ran down her glistening skin; collecting between the valley of her breasts and trickling slowly down her pink nipples. He pointed the lens at her breasts before moving upwards to capture her expression. She looked up at him, mouth slightly open, looking thoroughly fucked.

Bending down, he captured her lips in an open mouthed kiss, pushing his tongue against hers roughly as turned the camera off absently with a flick of his thumb; already forgetting why he had wished to capture this moment in the first place. Following their shared shower, where Taehyung took great care to slowly sponge the girl down lovingly from top to bottom, he returned to the camera and pressed the ON button. Without watching the film back, he deleted the footage.

*

Although Taehyung’s tape would be unlikely to ever leak as he would delete it straight away, if it did get out the fan reaction would be primarily doubtful due to the carnality of the sex involved and the fact his face would not be showing throughout. Although his voice would be instantly recognisable, most people would consider the footage faked.

**Jimin**

Jimin smiled sweetly as he touched the record button on his Iphone screen. He was leaning down over his girlfriend who lay topless on the pale blue duvet, his spare hand resting on her bare breasts. She moaned softly below him as he cupped the flesh from below in his palm and pushed upwards slowly, massaging her skin in a circular motion. He pointed the small camera on his phone at her chest as he let her right breast go with a slight tremor and moved to squeeze the left. The footage was purely for his own benefit; she was going on holiday the next day with her family and he wanted to make sure he had something to think of while she was away.

“Are you enjoying this?” He whispered with a smile as she nodded beneath him. The camera briefly moved upwards by a few inches, revealing the bottom strands of her long blonde hair against her upper chest.

“Here…” He passed her the phone gently; keeping the viewer fixed on her chest. “Hold this for a second.” She complied silently, filming her own chest as he used both hands to push her round, perky breasts together and upwards, accentuating her cleavage and brushing the hard nubs of her nipples against his palms. He repeated the movement a few times, enjoying how comfortable she was in filming herself; knowing that he would touch himself later to the footage. He eventually moved his mouth down to her chest and kissed the soft, pale flesh of her upper breast before moving to her right nipple, taking it between his pouting lips. She adjusted the phone automatically, moving the screen to the side to capture his profile as he moved his lips against her. She gasped as he opened his pout slightly to kiss the hard bud, before moving to her other breast and repeating the action. As he did so, he moved his hand to the other breast and played with her nipples absently as she used her spare hand to run her fingers through his long, slightly wavy blonde hair.

Eventually, feeling her growing needier beneath him, he took the phone off her and moved upwards to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She opened her mouth gently against him and moved both arms to wrap around his neck. The phone, still recording, fell to the bed absently as he rolled on top of her, sliding one hand down to the wetness of her panties. The blue sheets quickly became entangled around the Iphone; obscuring any action from view. While the distant mutter of quiet, breathy moans could be heard on the footage, the rustling of the sheets covered any of the finer details.

*  
Although Jimin would not do so deliberately, his footage would be the most likely to be accidently leaked of all the members. This would be because he would keep the footage on his phone and would perhaps accidently upload it onto his Twitter feed by accident. Upon realising his mistake, he would quickly delete it, but by this point, the video would have already been saved by hundreds of fans. Although the girl in the film would remain anonymous, Jimin can clearly be seen for a couple of minutes and the act he is performing on her is unmistakable. The fan reaction would be unprecedented; although the girl would get off lightly due to remaining anonymous, the speculation surrounding his mystery partner would dominate all headlines for weeks. The main fan reaction would be of jealousy although it would be hard to deny that he had skills with his pretty little mouth.

**RM**

The camera was pointed at her bare back; visible just below a cascade of slightly curly dark brown hair. The white bedsheet was pooled around the front half of her body as she clutched it to her bare breasts. She hadn’t noticed he was filming her yet. She was perched at the foot of the bed, facing away from him. She bent down to gather her discarded jeans on the carpeted floor and let the sheet go just enough to catch a glimpse of the side of her breast.

“Are you leaving so soon?” A male voice, unmistakably that belonging to Namjoon, asked her. She turned around with a smile; her face visible on the camera for the first time. She clutched the fabric to her chest once more, hiding her breasts from view. She laughed when she saw the camera.

“I have to go to work.” She turned back to face away from him and picked up her jeans. “You don’t need to film this…” She let the fabric pool around her midsection loosely as she slid the jeans up her legs. “I look a mess.” She laughed.

“You could never look a mess.” Namjoon’s voice stated.

“Why are you filming?” She asked casually, not really minding as she buttoned up her jeans.

“I wanted to capture you like this…looking so sexy.” She turned and flashed a bashful grin before picking up her plain white bra from the floor. 

“It won’t be sexy when I rock up to work fifteen minutes late.” She smiled, pushing the bedding away from her body, revealing the rest of her back to the camera as she slid the bra straps up over her arms.

“You won’t be late. You have plenty of time.” She turned to face her boyfriend, her eyebrows raised. The sides of her breasts became visible as she turned slightly.

“And if I am…will you drive me?” She wiggled one eyebrow sarcastically. “You’re not even dressed.”

“I can get dressed quickly if I want to.” The grin was apparent in his voice. She turned back and finished pulling on her bra; reaching behind to do up the hooks quickly. There was a long pause of silence as she slid on her cream coloured blouse and did up the buttons. Then –

“Baby?”

“What?” She didn’t turn to look around as she finished the last button.

“You were amazing last night.” Another pause. She eventually turned to look at him.

“Was I?” She grinned.

“Yeah…”

“Good. You want to turn that damned thing off?” She pointed to the camera with a soft smile and a second later the screen went dark.

*

Although Namjoon would never show the tape to anyone and would keep it just for his own memories, if it were leaked the fan reaction would mostly be of doubt since you neither see his face nor hear his name being mentioned. For those who did believe, however, there may be a lot of hate towards the girl on the film, with people trying to find clues as to where she worked. For Namjoon, the tape being leaked would cause him to blame himself completely and would put a huge strain on his relationship, especially if his girlfriend started to receive hateful messages online or in person. He would feel completely stupid for making the tape in the first place and would withdraw from the public eye for several months in order to reflect on what damage he had caused.

**J-Hope**

The screen flickered on as Hoseok pressed record. The camera was pointed towards the brown carpet on the landing. The lights in the hallway were off and the scene was dingy.

“Oh…it’s on.” His voice called out, talking to himself.

The video camera had been a birthday present from Yoongi the week before and he had only just gotten around to testing it out. He slipped his hand through the black strap and gripped the silver machine tightly as he turned it upwards to show the long, narrow passageway. The interior was completely dark except for a thin stream of light coming from under the doorway at the end of the hall.

“Testing…testing…” He said loudly before laughing. “Oh…what does this do?” A second later the screen turned green. “Oh…night vision…wow.” He waved the camera around to show the hall which appeared on the screen in a series of green blobs. “So cool. How do I change it?” He muttered quietly to himself, pressing buttons at random. “Oh no, that’s not it.” Eventually the screen turned back to normal and he sighed in relief. “Woo…I thought I’d broke it already. Yoongi would kill me.” He turned the camera around to show his own face, just visible in the dim lighting.

“I should probably find something interesting to film right?” He said into the camera, flashing a smile before turning the lens back around to the hallway. “Let’s see…what to film…” He walked forward and turned to the left, opening the first doorway he came to and flicking on the room light. A small bedroom, painted blue, was revealed. “Oh…this is the spare room.” He turned the camera from left to right slowly, showing the space. “This is where Dawon stays when she comes over…its painted blue because it’s her favourite colour. Most people would think this room is for a boy, right?” He turned the light off and swung the door closed.

He walked a couple of steps and opened the next door along. “And this room is…well it’s a closet as you can see.” He showed the narrow space, moving the camera up and down to show a row of shelves holding towels. “Green towels…because green is the best colour.” He closed the door and moved down the hall. The sound of running water grew slowly louder as he approached the end of the hall, where there thin stream of light was coming from.

He swung the camera to the right briefly, showing a door. “That’s my room but you don’t want to see that…it’s too messy.” He turned to face the door in front of him, its outline visible clearly on the camera screen. “And in here…” He swung open the door slowly; the sound of running water filled the little speakers on the camera.

The bathroom was flooded in light; the stark contrast with the hall took the camera a few seconds to adjust but once it did a bath tub at the end of the room was revealed and the naked figure in the tub was likewise revealed. Luckily, the bath was full of bubbles which obscured most of the view. Her pink nipples were visible just above the water line. She had a thick, bright green face mask on her skin which covered most of her features from the camera. She turned to look at the sound of the door opening and let out a shriek as Hoseok entered the room, grinning.

“Wow…” Hoseok laughed. “You look like Shrek!”

“Get out with that thing!” She yelled, picking up a wet pink face flannel from the tub and flinging it in Hoseok’s direction.

“Ah!” He called out in alarm as he quickly stepped sideways to dodge the flying object. He resumed his laughter as he backed out of the room slowly, keeping the camera lens focussed on the woman in the tub. “Okay, okay, I’m going…” He laughed as he swung the door closed behind him.

“You better be…” Her voice called out, muffled slightly by the wooden door between them.

“I am, don’t worry.” He giggled, turning away back down the hall and facing the camera towards his face. “Woo…” He said into the lens. “My girlfriend is scary…You don’t want to cross her.”

“I heard that!” A call came from the bathroom and Hoseok grinned into the camera.

“I think we’ve seen enough for today. Over and out.” The screen went blank as he turned off the small machine.

*

Although Hoseok would be the most likely to show the other members the video, finding it funny rather than sexual, he would never deliberately leak it and would be heartbroken if any of his fans started to hate on him or his girlfriend because of the video. He would show the video to Jin, Suga and Jimin; thinking it was hilarious and not realising his girlfriend’s nipples were showing in the video. The other members would be stunned into silence but would be too embarrassed to tell Hoseok. Jungkook would walk into the room at the end and ask what was being shown. When Hoseok went to show him the video, the others would protest “No…no!” It would be quite shocking for many fans to learn that Hoseok was so intimate with a woman, but some of their reactions would be to also find the video funny rather than to be hateful. For those who did take things too far, Hoseok would have to try his best to reassure his girlfriend that he loved her unconditionally and that the fans would never be able to change his opinion of her.

**Jungkook**

Her long nails scratched down his back and he shivered, clenching his teeth slightly at the sensation. There would be marks tomorrow and he’d have to be careful not to wear white in case he stretched too hard during practise and the scratches started to bleed. He pulled her hands away from him slowly to stop her causing more damage. He was usually happy to comply with her requests or go along with her kinks but this time he had to be careful. He had been photographed with her last week and, while the management had managed to spin the story to make out she was his new stylist, he did not want to bring any more attention to himself.

Sensing her pout at the loss of contact as he brought her hands down to her nap and let go, he bent down and kissed the flesh between her breasts softly. She moaned below him and he used his index finger to hook the lacy fabric of her camisole down and moved his lips to her bare nipple; taking the pink bud into his mouth and sucking lightly. She gasped as he puckered his lips and applied more pressure while his other hand massaged her other breast gently in slow, circular motions. Jungkook soon began to lose track of time as he moved his mouth from one breast to the other and closed his eyes; his thick eyelashes brushing the swell of her flesh and tickling the skin.

She smiled below him and found herself reaching upwards to the shelf above the bed. She brought down her pink phone and flicked through her apps absently as Jungkook continued his sweet, gentle assault on her nipples. The sight was so adorable; his pink lips puckering around her and his eyes fluttered shut; she found the app she wanted and clicked record. He didn’t notice as he moved his spare hand to brush at the bottom of her neck. She giggled slightly as she found the filter she wanted and clicked on the screen. His cheeks blushed a bright pink on the screen as the filter changed his appearance. A pair of long, floppy bunny ears appeared on his head on top of his thick mop of dark brown hair. She couldn’t help but control her laughter as she continued recording. He hadn’t noticed the small sound of the record button being pressed, but he stopped his sucking at the sound of her uncontrollable giggles and looked up; his mouth still slightly open against her nipple.

He smiled automatically at her grin. “What are you doing?” He asked, his eyes moving from her flushed face to the phone in her hands.

“Nothing.” She grinned, pressing the stop button before he had the chance to look at the video.

“Oh.” He moved his mouth up to her lips and kissed her passionately as he moved his hand from her neck to her hand and took the phone from her fingertips without protest. He moved the phone back up to the shelf above her head and brought his hand to her cheek; deepening the kiss with a small moan.

*

Jungkook’s instincts would tell him to try and delete the video from her phone at the first opportunity, sensing that their relationship was naturally drawing to a close. Of all the members, Jungkook’s girlfriend would be the most likely to deliberately leak the video. The fan reaction would probably be the most extreme and frantic of all the members; with the video being shared on social media platforms quicker than it could be taken down. Particularly as Jungkook is the youngest member, the video would gain a lot of attention from people; saying that their maknae is all grown up now.

**Jin**

“…the fair…we should go again next year if it’s on.” The screen turned on half way through the sentence and revealed a young woman on her back in bed, her face turned towards the ceiling and not seeing the camera. Her body was covered by the crisp white bedsheets up to her bare shoulders. The male holding the camera had just spoken.

“I didn’t think much to the bumper cars.” The girl replied; her gaze fixed on the ceiling but a smile playing on her lips.

Jin sighed dramatically from behind the camera. “Ah, the bumper cars.” He adjusted his body slightly and his hand became visible on the camera as he stroked the girl’s shoulder gently. She turned to face him and noted the camera immediately. She smiled softly and crinkled her nose in mock disapproval.

“Why did the ghost go to the funfair?” Jin asked, moving his hand to touch her bare neck.

The girl grinned and shook her head.

“He wanted to go on the rollerghoster.” Jin laughed at his own joke; his voice cracking up into his famous windshield laugh. He turned the camera back to himself briefly as he grinned down the lens. His body was bare up to his bellybutton where the sheets pooled around his midsection. He turned the camera back to show the girl shaking her head in dissatisfaction at the joke. Her brow was furrowed and it made Jin laugh all over again.

“Didn’t you think it was funny?” He asked, stroking her cheek. “I’ve been waiting all night to tell that one.”

She shook her head again but cracked up at the last minute, her grin apparent.

“You’re such a goof.” She grinned, burying her head in the covers as her cheeks blushed.

“I try my absolute hardest.” Jin grinned, leaning over to kiss her bare shoulder.

“Did you start recording just to get my reaction?” She asked, moving her head to gaze at the camera from the sheets.

Jin nodded. “I don’t want you to forget how funny I am.” He touched the spot on her arm he had just kissed with his fingertips and rubbed the area gently. “And I don’t want to forget how good I feel today.” His voice changed when he said this, becoming more sombre and serious. “I love you so much.” The girl turned to look Jin in the eyes and her expression changed too; softening as her smile dropped. Jin loosened his grip on the hand-held camera inadvertently and the girl grabbed it before it dropped to the bedsheets. She spun the lens around to face Jin; lying on his side; his bare chest visible above the sheets. She thought he looked impossibly gorgeous in that moment.

“Babe.” She sighed softly and his expression changed once more to a smile.

“Yeah?”

“You won’t forget how good it feels. We’ll go again next year and the year after that.”

“We’ll take our grandkids one day.” Jin finished.

She moved the camera above to capture as they moved together to kiss gently. They eventually pulled away with a grin and Jin took the camera from her once more. She moved the sheets from her bare chest; briefly revealing her perky red nipples as she got up to get dressed. Jin fiddled with the camera for a moment before finding the off button and stop recording.

*

Jin and his girlfriend would love recording casual moments like this together and they would keep them on a disc on their bookshelf to watch later as memories. It would therefore be unlikely that the tape would ever leak. If it did, however, the intimacy of the moment would shock jealous fans. There would be no denying who was on the tape and it would be quite apparent that they had just made love. Jin would be distraught if his girlfriend became the subject of any hate from fans and would withdraw from the public eye for a long time to take care of her. Loyal fans, however, would recognise that the tape was incredibly private and would actively boycott it and encourage others to do the same.

**Suga**

He had been on tour for the past two months and it had finally hit her. She pressed the hang up dial on her mobile phone and, a moment later, found herself sinking down the wall and to the floor. She felt tears running down her cheek as she looked down at her phone. His photograph and number were still on the screen and she clicked back to the home page quickly, not attempting to dry her tears.

Oh fuck. She thought, clicking on the message icon. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

She had phoned Yoongi twenty minutes before. They had spoken on the phone the day before, so she wasn’t quite sure why she needed to hear him again so badly. He was in some hotel room in the states; somewhere down south. The show had gone well, he said, but he had sounded sad. It wasn’t until she told him about her day at work that she realised she sounded sad too. They had spoken for fifteen minutes; exchanging small talk easily; their voices equally monotonous and empty. Eventually he had sighed and she had known.

“It’s just hard.” He sighed, his voice cracking slightly. She let out her own long breath.

“I know.” She said quietly.

“I just miss you so much…” His voice came out raspy. She clutched the phone to her ear tightly, her knuckles staining white. There was more he wanted to say, she could feel it. Just as she wanted to tell him too. There was a long silence before she loosened her grip on the device.

“Three more days.” She said, easily. The tension seemed to break.

“Three more days.” He agreed. “I…I’ll see you soon Jeong-sun.” They hung up.

Now, on the floor, she clicked on the new message icon. There was more she wanted to say, but now was not the time. Instead, she felt overcome with the need to have some part of him right now. There had been sexual tension on the phone too; she felt that much. She would have started to touch herself had the conversation not turned more serious. She hovered her thumb above the electronic keypad for a moment before taking the plunge.

I need to see it. Please. X

She pressed send and waited. Nervous that he would simply ignore her request or, even worse, had turned his phone off and would not see it until tomorrow, when the mood would have changed between them.

She waited five minutes, her heart racing. Eventually, her phone pinged and she clicked on the incoming message from Yoongi, opening the file. The photo showed her all she wanted to see. His large hand; tendons and veins protruding beneath the pale surface, wrapped around himself. He wasn’t quite hard, but had clearly stroked himself a few times. The pinkish tip was visible just above the knuckle of his thumb and she imagined herself taking it into her mouth; pressing his soft flesh against her tongue.

Three more days. She thought, clicking the reply button.

She wondered if he had finished himself off or if he was not in the mood. She no longer wanted to touch herself but she had found the picture satisfying in a different ways.

Thanks. She wrote in reply. I missed your birthday while you were away. I’ll make you a cake. She hit the send button and got to her feet.

***

She had been making the cake all day. Three failed attempts later, with one setting itself on fire in the oven after she accidently left the tinfoil in the tray, she finally gave in and rang her mother. Her mother was good at making chocolate cake; she had worked in the cafeteria of a school for fifteen years when Jeong-sun had been little and would always bring the leftovers home for dessert. The instructions were much clearer than the ones she had found on the internet and in her university cook book. The final attempt had at least risen correctly in the oven and resembled a cake physically.

Proud of her creation; it was the first cake she had ever successfully made in her life, she took a photograph of the brown, steaming lump as it came out of the oven with her phone and then turned the camera around to take a picture of herself. She would show Yoongi later just how much trouble she had gone to in order to make his belated birthday special. She smiled into the camera; her cheeks covered in white flour and the tips of her black hair streaked with cocoa powder.

She waited for the cake to cool down and placed it onto a large plate. Checking her watch, she tied back her hair into a messy bun to keep it out of her flushed face and proceeded to take the plate into the living room and place it in the centre of the glass coffee table.

Right on cue, she heard the front door open and rushed to grab her phone from the attached kitchenette. She quickly pressed the record button on the side and perched the phone upright against a set of DVDs on the television table. The coffee table and black sofa behind it would be visible in the lens and, providing her phone was capable of recording long videos, she would be able to capture his glee at her having successfully cooked for him. She was, unfortunately, incredibly unblessed in the kitchen but felt her effort would be rewarded once she saw his grin.

The front door closed behind Yoongi and she heard him place his suitcase on the floor. She realised he would be able to smell the burnt cake from earlier and she blushed; red skin beneath white flour.

“Are you home?” He called from the hallway, placing the last of his heavy bags of the floor.

“In here.” She replied, edging behind the coffee table to stand in front of the sofa. He walked into the doorway a moment later, his brown eyes finding her across the small living room. There was a long pause of silence as they looked at each other. Jeong-sun felt her heart thundering in her chest as he eventually strode across the carpet to her. He stopped when he reached her side; his face was serious yet gentle. She thought he was going to say something, but instead he looked from her face to the cake on the glass table; his lips immediately spreading in a wide, gummy grin.

“You were telling the truth about the cake.” He bent down to look more closely at the brown bundle before straightening back up. Jeong-sun found herself grinning in response.

“Of course I was. It took me all fucking day.”

Yoongi’s eyes shifted from the table to her face and his grin stretched even further when he noted the flour on her cheeks. His mouth opened in a laugh as he reached out and brushed his fingertips over the powder.

“I can tell.”

Jeong-sun blushed once more, despite herself, at his touch. Her heart continued to race. “I had to phone my mom. I burnt the first one and the other two didn’t rise properly…” She covered her face with her hands for a moment, before grinning at her boyfriend.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Yoongi said but his smile remained.

“I know I didn’t.” She shook her head and looked at the lump on the plate. “Aren’t you going to taste it?”

He moved forward and captured her lips in a soft, sinking kiss. “I’d rather taste you.” He said, the grin apparent in his voice as he pulled away with a soft sigh. She smirked.

“That’s just as well. It will probably poison you.” She shrugged, moving forward to kiss him again. He shook his head softly against her.

“It’s the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” He muttered; his voice low against her lips. Slowly, keeping his lips on hers, he moved backwards and sat on the black sofa, pulling her down with him.

“Oh.” She sighed as he pulled her onto his lap, his hands moving to her jeans and running up and down the fleshy part of her thighs. He pulled away from her lips to look up at her; his brown eyes gentle as they gazed over her flour-covered cheeks to her lips.

“How was the tour?” She asked, looking down at him. He looked tired but incredibly beautiful in the dim light of the living room.

“Long.” He said simply, pecking her lips once before moving his hands up to her black and white stripey jumper. He lifted the fabric up, over her stomach, to her neck and shoulders, revealing her plain pink t-shirt bra. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders loosely as he gently pulled the cup of her bra down over her right breast and moved his mouth to her nipple. She sighed as he pressed his tongue against the perky bud and closed his lips around the puckered skin of her areolae. She felt the nipple grow more sensitive in his mouth as it stiffened beneath his warm tongue. She brushed his blonde fringe away from his forehead absently and his eyes snapped up to meet hers in response. Her mouth lulled open at the sight of him; as she felt a warm pull in her stomach and a tingling sensation in her panties.

He moved his lips to her other breast, breaking eye contact as kissed the soft skin above her nipple and unclasped her bra easily with one hand. The fabric pooled below her breasts he pulled away to allow her to pull her jumper from over her head and move the bra straps down her arms and discard the pink material on the floor. Their eyes met again and their hands both moved to the metal button of her jeans in unison. She got there first but she gasped as she felt his long, bony fingers pressing against hers in an effort to help her undo the clasp. As soon as she succeeded his hands pulled the blue fabric away from her lower stomach and she stood up to allow him to drag the material down her thighs and calves; discarding them on the floor with her other clothes. She reached forward and unzipped his green sweatshirt easily. He moved his torso forward on the sofa to allow her to remove his white t-shirt and unbutton his jeans. She grasped his cock as soon as she could while he pulled his jeans and black boxers down his thighs. He gasped at the sensation and looked up at her, wide eyed as her gaze trailed from his hardness to his bare torso to the dream-like expression on his face.

“Ride me.” He muttered breathily as he moved both hands to her bare waist and pulled her forward. She complied easily, perching herself back onto his lap as he lay back on the sofa. She grasped him in her right hand and lowered herself onto his cock, gasping as he slowly filled her. The sensation was amazing and she snapped her head back as she felt the soft warmth of his balls against her anus and the low rise of his pubic bone against her throbbing clit. She hadn’t fucked him in two months but it was more than that; she didn’t think she had ever felt this good with him before.

She moved against him slowly, savouring his open-mouthed gasps as he lulled his head back and his eyes flickered half-closed in ecstasy. His hands roamed from her hips, to the gentle swell of her stomach, to the soft curves of her breast as she quickened her pace. Perhaps it was the lack of contact in the last few months or her changing opinion of him, but she quickly began to feel her clit tingle deliciously against his small matt of pubic hair and knew she was close. She clutched his shoulders tightly as she moved herself forward, tilting the angle of her pubis slightly to rub against him harder. She allowed herself to be noisy as she came; rubbing herself frantically on him as he looked up at her beneath a row of thick eyelashes, his mouth open in a half-smile.

“Fuck.” She sighed loudly as her walls pulsated around him; dragging out her orgasm as long as she could. “That was good.” She moaned as the last of the pleasure seeped through her limbs. She slowed down her breathing as her hips stopped their motion. She enjoyed the stretching sensation of him inside her as she gazed down at him. “Maybe you should go on top.” She muttered; her breath still heavy. Her limbs felt exhausted but she enjoyed the sensation as Yoongi grasped her hips and turned her over so she lay on the length of the sofa, her head resting on the arm of the chair. He briefly slipped out of her wet cunt as he moved on top of her. His blonde hair tickled her forehead as he kissed her lips with a grin and pushed his hips forward gently, sinking back into her easily. She gasped once more, despite having milked herself of her own pleasure prematurely.

“I never want you to be gone again for so long…” She found herself whispering as Yoongi moved against her, fucking her deliciously. “I know you have to.” She ran her lips along the tip of his nose as she spoke. “And that’s just a part of being with you. But I don’t want you to.” As soon as the words left her mouth she worried that he would take it the wrong way and think she was going all Yoko Ono on him. His soft smile reassured her, however, that he had understood her perfectly. “You’re right, I’ll have to.” He shook his head slowly, his lips brushing her cheeks. ”Being away for you for so long drove me crazy. I didn’t realise it would hit me like that.” He moved his lips down to hers, pecking them gently. “Maybe you should join the group.” They both laughed softly and he wrapped one arm around the back of her neck, cradling her head against the armrest as he quickened his pace inside her, getting close to his own release.

“Jeong-sun.” He whispered as their eyes met. “Am I okay to…?” He started.

“Yeah.” She gasped. “That’s cool.” He nodded once.

He pressed his lips against hers as he came; unable to control the moans escaping his mouth as his hips snapped against her lower thighs and he spilled into her; the fluid trickling out of her slowly as he pulled out; his body moving heavily with his breathing. He held her hands and helped her to sit up beside him; his arm sneaking around her shoulder to steady her against him.

“I don’t deserve you.” He sighed, brushing a wet lock of hair from her forehead.

“No. You don’t.” She said, deadpan, reaching forward and grabbing a handful of chocolate cake from the plate, ripping into the soft outline with her fingers. She ate the sticky, crumbly food from her hand greedily; the brown sauce staining her fingers and lips. Yoongi watched this from beside her with a grin. As she took a second bite a series of crumbs dropped from the cake and collected on her bare breasts. Uncaring, she finished the large piece and started to lick her fingers clean.

Yoongi let out a surprised fit of high pitched and slightly manic laughter at the sight and reached forward to grab his own piece. He licked his lips after the first bite.

“It’s really good.” He smiled at Jeong-sun, chocolate staining his own mouth. She smiled back.

“Really?” She rested her hand absently on his bare chest as he ate, leaving sticky, brown fingerprints on the skin there.

“Yeah. Would I lie to you?” He asked, raising his eyebrows a little mockingly before taking a second bite to prove his point.

The recording on the phone, which captured all of this easily, would go unnoticed until that night, long after the cake had disappeared.

*

Yoongi would later look through Jeong-sun’s phone at her suggestion to see the process of her baking his cakes. She had captured the chronology very well and had even managed to get a quick snap of the first attempt on fire. She had forgotten all about her surprise recording and it had gone quite unforgotten; cluttered among her other pictures and recordings of the day. Yoongi would watch a couple of minutes of the video; enough to see how beautiful Jeong-sun looked as her head snapped back in pleasure as she began to ride him. He would realise the recording had been a mistake immediately but would feel his stomach grow warm with butterflies when he realised the lengths his girlfriend had gone to in order to make his homecoming perfect. He wouldn’t delete the video but wouldn’t mention it either. He hoped that if Jeong-sun ever realised and watched the video back, that she would feel as endeared by it as he was.

The video would be unlikely to ever be leaked, but if it did the fans would be unable to deny it was Yoongi in the recording. The arm of the sofa would block out most of the view of their lower bodies, obscuring most of the nudity, but their actions would be clear. Fans would be unlikely to be as hysterical or jealous over the video as they would over Jungkook’s or Jimin’s, but it would certainly gain a lot of attention. Primarily, fans might be surprised to see how loving Yoongi was in private and, like Jin’s tape, they would likely form a petition to boycott the tape out of respect.


End file.
